Distributed antenna systems (DAS) transmit signals from a base station to wireless terminals through remote antenna units (RAUs). Wireless terminals can include multiple devices that communicate through multiple frequency bands. To transmit signals to the wireless terminals, the RAUs transmit and receive signals in the multiple frequency bands. To be capable of transmitting and receiving in the multiple frequency bands, the RAUs frequently include multiple components that allow the required up and down conversion from intermediate frequencies to radio frequencies and vice versa. However, the multiple components consume substantial space on a circuit board. The space consumed by the multiple components increases the size of the RAUs.